


found family

by villiageidiot



Series: HM500 Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: Literally 500 words of domestic Lightwood-Bane fluff based off a beautiful piece of fan art that lived in my head rent-free for days
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121645
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	found family

**Author's Note:**

> HM500 Prompt: gold
> 
> Inspired by this [beautiful artwork](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eu2fOnzXYAET6Or?format=jpg&name=900x900) by [@mariemarionn](https://twitter.com/mariemarionn?lang=en) that honestly affected my soul. 
> 
> Also, I 10000% blame the folks at the Malec Discord Server who all encouraged me to write instead of like, WORK, because they are all a bunch of enablers and YOU ALL KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

It’s been a day. A long, exhausting, tiring day. And, incidentally, one of those days when Alec thinks, _How is it that I’m allowed to have all of this?_

They walk into the loft, Rafe possessively clutching Alec’s hand while Magnus carries an almost-but-not-quite-sleeping Max on his hip, and Alec’s hit with it. With his _life_ , with everything that comes with it. Rafe drops his hand suddenly and runs towards Magnus, because who wouldn’t - half of Alec’s day consists of trying not to hover in Magnus’ periphery, too - and he starts to tug on Magnus’ leg.

Alec watches them for a moment, the three most important people in his life huddled together in a flurry of hands and legs and excitement. He knows he should probably do something, but he just wants to stand there and take it in. Magnus has a toddler fidgeting in his arms and a child tugging impatiently at his leg, and Alec should probably like, _help_ his husband, but he can’t. He’s frozen to the spot. _How is he allowed to have all of them?_

The precocious toddler who never stops moving or making noise or accidentally lighting things on fire. The small child who’s so fiercely protective of his parents and his baby brother because experience has taught him not to take them for granted.

Alec finds himself playing with his wedding ring, which isn’t that much of a surprise. It’s apparently a thing he does, as multiple family and friends have pointed out. In moments when he’s wrapped up in his life like this, he subconsciously gravitates to the tangible proof of the love of his life and the two children that came with it.

“You’re just going to watch?” Magnus asks him quietly, eyebrow arched.

“Maybe,” Alec murmurs.

Magnus ignores him and hands over Max anyway. Max clutches at Alec’s shirt and is instantaneously asleep, head pressed under Alec’s chin and breathing comfortably. Finding that Magnus’ hands are now free, Rafe tugs a little more insistently until he’s finally pulled up and efficiently settled onto his father’s shoulders. Satisfied with his successful efforts, Rafe rests his cheek on Magnus’ head and finally seems to be at ease.

Alec can’t pull his eyes from Magnus, his gold eyeliner coordinated nicely with the gold ear cuff, though it doesn’t quite match the white-gold ring on his left hand.

“I love you,” Alec says, words falling out of his mouth before he even thinks about saying them.

Magnus’ eyes suddenly flash gold to match everything else, and Alec’s stomach swoops. He wonders distantly if that will ever stop affecting him the way it does… but he hopes not.

“I love you, too,” Magnus says with a soft smile, the one only for Alec, the one _no one else_ gets.

He leans over to give Magnus a kiss, one not meant to go anywhere. It’s only meant to say, _There aren’t words for how you make me feel so I hope this says it for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Tentative subtitle of "Potatoes & Carrots" or "Titles are Hard."


End file.
